Meet The Titans
by SOLoking
Summary: Sonic and Tails had unexpectedly landed in a world full of titans, can they return home without being eaten by the titans? (Please review. ;))


Over the Mystic Ruins, a red biplane was cruising along the blue skies. Inside the plan, an orange fox was taking control of the biplane itself in the cockpit while a blue hedgehog was standing on its upper supporting plane.

"Hey Sonic," the fox called out to the hedgehog.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see a new upgrade I did to the Tornado?"

"Okay!"

"Hold on!"

With that said, the hedgehog laid his belly onto the supporting plane while gripping onto its edges tightly to prepare himself of what's to come. The fox then flipped one of the switches in the cockpit. As he did that, two holes opened up from the back of the plane and 2 rocket boosters then revealed themselves from each hole. The sound of the rockets charging were heard clearly before fire was seen bursting out from it, sending the plane forwards in speeds that match the blue blur himself. Sonic gripped onto the supporting plane as tightly as ever to prevent himself from falling. Despite having the danger of falling from the plane if he didn't hold on, he somehow ignored that fact and enjoyed the whole 5 minutes of the new upgrade in use.

Suddenly, the biplane slowed down back to its original speed until it started to slowly descend to the ground, but Sonic didn't realize that at first.

"Wow! Those new boosters sure worked like a charm, eh Tails?" Sonic called out as he raised his head to look at Tails, who seemed to be flipping the controls frantically.

"What's wrong?" Sonic called out again.

"Uh... We seemed to ran out of fuel," replied Tails, who is still facing the controls while pushing as many buttons as he can find.

"Didn't you refuel it before we left?"

"I did... Or did I?" Tails asked to himself.

"Don't tell me you have short term memory loss again," Sonic replied while directing his palm over his head.

"Well anyways, we're gonna crash!" Tails cried out.

The plane started to descend faster, at the same time Tails managed to pull the biplane slightly upwards so that it was gliding instead of nosediving.

However, as the plane went through some clouds, they were shocked to see a gigantic wall in their way.

"Why in the world is there a large wall in the middle of... Nowhere?" Sonic spoke when he realized that the land under them was barren. There were no trees, no towns, just plain dirt and a few weeds.

"I don't know, but it's giving us not enough runaway!" Tails cried out as he attempted to steer the plane away from its direction, but the plane didn't seem to turn a single angle. "If this keeps up, we'll crash straight into it!"

"Is there any other way to prevent so?" Sonic asked.

Tails thought for a while before he replied. "Sonic, when the plane is about to reach the ground, you jump off as fast as you can before the plane hits the ground,"

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna try to land this, it won't be too pretty, but I'll probably live,"

"Why wouldn't you just jump out of it with me?" Sonic asked again.

"We need the plane in one piece if we want to get out of here, wherever this place is, I'm going to try to reduce as much damage as possible so that we can fix it faster,"

Sonic tried to protest, but the plane was already about 5 meters above the ground.

"Now!" Sonic had no choice but to follow his buddy's orders and jump off the plane. As he did so, he watched as the plane crashed onto the ground in a not-so-perfect landing. Sonic quickly rushed to the plane and found Tails who was now unconscious in the cockpit. Fortunately, the plane wasn't damaged beyond repair or about to explode in some way.

Sonic tried to remove the parts to pull him out, when a large shadow then loomed over him.

Sonic turned his head over and dropped his jaw when he saw a huge naked human standing right behind him, or that's what he thought he was. The large creature then stretched his hand over to reach for the hedgehog. Sonic managed to escape from his trance and dodged his hand. However, it gripped something else in the process, which happened to be the biplane.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he tried to think of a plan. A light bulb was lighted up above his head as he ran to where the large creature could see him.

"Hey! Umm... Whoever you are! Come and get me!" Sonic shouted to the creature as he ran around the creature in circles. The creature tried to catch him with his free hand, but Sonic was too fast for him.

After some time, Sonic realized that this was not helping and thought of another idea. Just as the creature reached his hand towards the hedgehog, Sonic jumped to dodge the grip and landed onto the creature's arm and started to run on top of it.

The creature tried to shake Sonic off but Sonic managed to keep his balance until he reached the shoulder of the huge creature. Sonic then curled himself into a ball and spindashed into the other arm of the creature which was holding the biplane. The creature screamed in pain as he dropped the biplane. Sonic then ricocheted himself from the creature's arm and landed onto the biplane as it fell, within a split second, he managed to pull Tails out from the wreckage and ricocheted himself again from the falling plane and landed onto the ground safely still holding Tails in his arms, before the biplane collided onto the hard ground, breaking some more of its parts.

Sonic turned his body over to look at the creature, who was know clearly mad from the sudden attack. Sonic was already exhausted and needed to find a safe place for Tails to rest in. Suddenly, a loud shout came from behind him, he looked over to where the sound came from to find another human, this time in normal size unlike the creature he just fought, signaling him to come over to the wall, where a door was visibly open.

Without hesitating, Sonic, still holding the unconscious Tails, dashed into the open door. The creature was about to reach for Sonic again until the normal-sized human then closed the door behind him.


End file.
